


The Other End of the Galaxy

by lady_macgyver



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_macgyver/pseuds/lady_macgyver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor doesn't abduct anyone. No matter what a certain ginger thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other End of the Galaxy

For some reason the TARDIS liked landing in her garden. Or her granddad’s allotment. On a particularly clear Tuesday afternoon he steps outside her doors and nearly into _her_ lap. Taking a step back and bumping against the doors of his ship.

 

“Hello again,” she smiles up at him, wiggling her fingers. She’s sitting at a table and chair set that wasn’t there when he had last visited.

 

“Hello,” he remarks back, and jerks a little at the hum vibrating against his back. “Fancy running into you here.”

 

Pursing her lips slightly, she crosses one leg over another. One _bare_ leg over another. Snapping his eyes back up to her face, he straightens a little and clears his throat.

 

“You mean, in my _own_ garden, you weren’t expecting me?” Reaching a little, she pats the back of the chair next to her. “Have a seat.”

 

“Thanks.” Slowly sitting, he takes the offered lemonade and sits in silence with her, twirling the glass.

 

“I was wondering if you’d be back,” she finally tells him, pushing her hair off her shoulder. “I mean, it’s been nearly a month.”

 

Raising an eyebrow, the Doctor takes a sip. “Has it?”

 

“Yep,” she tells him, popping the word like an old incarnation of his. For a moment, he wonders if they’ve ever met but then shakes his head. “What?”

 

“Nothing,” he tells her, shaking his head more vehemently.

 

They lapse in silence again and Donna stares at the TARDIS. “So, how long exactly does it take you to abduct a person?”

 

“I beg your pardon!” the Doctor gapes at her, his words sputtering against his lips. Turning to look at her directly, he narrows his eyes at her and points his finger. “Excuse _you_ , I do not abduct people!”

 

“You sure?” she smirks, sliding her gaze to him.

 

“Am I _sure_?” he growls. “I’ll have you know…” The Doctor slows and sees her lips upturn. “Oh.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“You’re having fun with this, aren’t you?” he murmurs.

 

“Possibly.” Sipping from her glass, she stretches out her legs. His eyes flick over her again, and he leans back in his chair, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

He may not abduct people, but he does enjoy traveling with someone else. And the TARDIS must have a good reason for constantly bringing them together.

 

“How about going for a ride?”

 

“I thought you didn’t abduct?”

 

“Not exactly an abduction if I’m asking you, now is it?” he remarks drily.

 

Humming a little, she shrugs. “Maybe it’s a polite abduction?”

 

Rolling his eyes, he sits back in his own chair and lets his head fall back. “You’re insufferable.”

 

Laughing, she props her elbows up on the table. “Meh, if you say so. Then again, you barely know me, so how can you say for certain?”

 

Turning now, the Doctor stares at her straight on. The sun sparks her hair and the gold in her eyes seems to spread out. Standing quickly, he straightens out his coat. It’s been awhile since he’s had another person in the TARDIS and maybe, just maybe, Donna _did_ want to come along.

 

“Are you hungry?”

 

“I…am I what?”

 

“Are you hungry? Or, if you’re not hungry, maybe you at least want to take a look at the Old Girl?”

 

Standing, Donna picks up the two glasses and cocks her head to the side. “I could go for a bite to eat.”

 

“I know just the place, in a quick jaunt to the other side of the galaxy.”


End file.
